Generic devices are thoroughly known and have been industrially employed for a long time for the automated production of camshafts. Disadvantageous with the known devices however is that because of the grippers, all cams have to be gripped in the same manner and by pivoting the camshaft pipe have to be fixed on the same in appropriate angular position. Because of this, merely a sequential joining of the cams on the camshaft pipe is usually possible.